Ghosts
A key resident of Abel is missing, presumed dead. Not everyone's given up hope, though, and a crucial clue may finally have been unearthed. Cast *Eugene Woods *Amber *Simon Lauchlan *Powell *Bella Ramsay *Jack Holden Plot Look After Yourselves You are greeted by Runner 3 and Amber, who says Eugene is due imminently. Three Hostiles Amber spots something on the scanner and, despite Eugene's desire for you to keep searching, advises you head into the woods. They're Behind You Eugene is adamant that you search the river-bed. This surprises Amber, who asks Eugene to explain. Amber relents when she realises this is about Jack. It's His You follow a trail to some rocks, lodged in which Runner 3 finds a shoe. Horrified, Eugene recognises the description as one of Jack's. W.G Amber suggests you fan out to search the undergrowth when Runner 3 stubs his toe on the bloodied, broken handle of Jack's cricket bat. Downton Abbey You meet Powell, and Eugene's keen for you to learn as much as you can from him about what happened. Leave Them To It Just as it seems like the unspeakable has happened, Powell reveals that he saved Jack, who is up at the house. Transcript SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ah! Morning, Five. Back to slumming it on the search party, eh? AMBER: Hiya, Five! Thanks for joining us. We’re just waiting on Eugene, and then we’ll be off. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, and what exciting adventures in not finding anything do you have for us today, my dearest Amber? AMBER: Oh, I’m not sure. Eugene’s bringing along the itinerary from Janine. He, uh, wanted the walk. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, good-o. He’s getting some sunlight, then. AMBER: Yeah, I just wish he’d take a longer break, you know? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, that’s just his way. Burning the midnight oil. AMBER: I dunno. I’m worried. He’s not thinking clearly. He’s been on shift constantly, since, well, you know. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, yeah, I can see that. Do you think he’s alright? AMBER: Well… EUGENE WOODS: He’s fine, Simon. Just a little tired. Like the rest of us. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, yeah, yeah, I hear that. AMBER: So, uh, where are we off to today, Gene? EUGENE WOODS: Runner Three, Runner Five, ready? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Uh, yeah. Ready. EUGENE WOODS: Amber, ready? AMBER: I’m ready. EUGENE WOODS: Okay. Search and recovery, day fourteen. Runners, you’re heading southwest for the first mile. Amber? AMBER: Raise the gates! raising Covering fire! gunshots Okay. EUGENE WOODS: Go, runners! Stay - look after yourselves. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down there, Five! This is a marathon, not a sprint! As my old Nan used to say. AMBER: Yeah, Five. I know you’ve been off doing your important missions and you’ve not been with us for a while, but you need to make sure that you’re not missing any clues. Someone could still be alive out here. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Let’s hope. Not that we ever have much luck. AMBER: You don’t. Four and Seventeen found some sheep, remember? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, yeah, but we’re not looking for sheep, are we? EUGENE WOODS: You’re not going to find anything if you keep on gossiping. AMBER: Good point. Sorry, Gene. EUGENE WOODS: Runners, you’re going to start heading due west now, and begin your search. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Roger that, Abel. Commencing search. AMBER: Wait. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What? EUGENE WOODS: Nothing, Simon. Stay focused. AMBER: No, Eugene, there’s something on the scanner. SIMON LAUCHLAN: How many, what direction? EUGENE WOODS: They’re a good distance away, Simon. Commence your search. AMBER: Eugene, no! They’re - Simon, Five, they’re closing in from the northwest. Looks like three hostiles. EUGENE WOODS: We have to keep - ! AMBER: Head into the woods, there’s some high ground there. Run, guys, go! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Here they come, Five. Look sharp. AMBER: That high ground’s not far now, Simon. Bear south a little and you should see it. EUGENE WOODS: Belay that, Simon. Return to the search pattern. AMBER: Eugene, if you don’t shut up and let me do my job, just - Simon, Five, get to that high ground! EUGENE WOODS: No, we have to search that riverbed! AMBER: River? Eugene, what’s this all about? EUGENE WOODS: Nothing. AMBER: Oh god. Is this - is this where - ? EUGENE WOODS: Forget it, it’s just - AMBER: Eugene! EUGENE WOODS: They never brought him home. He’s still… they never brought him home. AMBER: Simon, Five, when you get to the top of that ridge, head east. That’ll bring you back down into the riverbed in a few minutes. EUGENE WOODS: Amber… AMBER: Keep moving, Runners, they’re right behind you! running SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa, hold your horses, Five, I think we’ve lost them. Wait… oh God. EUGENE WOODS: What do you see? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Man, Gene, this place is a mess. EUGENE WOODS: What is it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: There’s… ugh. The mud’s really been kicked up here. There’s a… yeah, here’s Twelve’s jacket. Spent shell cases scattered all around as well. Looks like this was a real panic. Zoms must have come out of those trees right there and just - AMBER: Simon! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, yeah, right. Um, sorry. Hey now, there’s a trail here, heading off over that way. Come on, Five. AMBER: Don’t go rushing off. EUGENE WOODS: Follow that trail, runners. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Already on it, buddy. It’s leading up to these rocks. Hang on, Five, let me just, let me just get - as he climbs up the rocks EUGENE WOODS: What do you see, Simon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh… Looks like someone got cornered up here. Muddy footprints, and… but wait. Something’s stuck between these rocks. grunts Come on, you little grunts Got it! … oh. EUGENE WOODS: What? Is it - ? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s a shoe. Um, what? It’s a right shoe, but it’s got “left” on it - EUGENE WOODS: It’s his… Oh God, it’s his. AMBER: What? EUGENE WOODS: I… I wrote that. I was teasing him about his dancing, I… AMBER: It’s… it’s okay. It’s okay. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, Amber. We’re following a set of footprints. One shoe, one bare foot. Heading into these trees. growl, ropes creak Watch your head, Five. Looks like someone’s decided to “hang around”. laughs No? Nothing? Fine, well, you’re a terrible audience, Five. Okay, we’ve got a hunter somewhere around here, Abel. Lots of traps in this part of the woods. Pretty effective, too, by the looks of it. I’m counting six zombie pinatas. Six, yeah, Five? Runner Five concurs. EUGENE WOODS: What about the trail, Simon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, “hang about”, Eugene! Oh, come on, seriously, not even a smirk? Fine! I’m, uh, losing the prints here, Gene. The ground’s too soft, there are too many other trails. AMBER: Fan out a bit, runners. Search the undergrowth. Most people with only one shoe on are going to get rid of it as soon as they can. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Good idea. Spread out, Five. Careful, don’t want to get caught in a trap. Watch your feet. Slow and steady, like me. Slow and steady, that’s the way - ah! Ooh, salt and pepper, that hurt! AMBER: What? Simon, what is it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ugh, stubbed my bloody toe on this branch… oh. AMBER: What is it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s W.G. Oh, Eugene, I’m - EUGENE WOODS: What? Simon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s uh, it’s just the handle. It’s pretty badly broken, Gene. EUGENE WOODS: I… right. AMBER: Eugene… EUGENE WOODS: Just leave it there, Simon. Keep searching. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, okay. Roger that, Abel. There’s a path here with no traps, I think. Come on, Five, let’s see where we get to. gunshot AMBER: What was that? Runners, report! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Someone’s shooting. Come on, Five! AMBER: Oh yeah, great idea, Simon, run towards the gunshots! EUGENE WOODS: It could be… someone could be in trouble. Runners, go! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Five, this way! gunshot Jesus! AMBER: Simon? POWELL: Idiot! I could have had your hide, there, boy! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bloody right! Jesus! POWELL: Hush! You’re scaring away all the birds! EUGENE WOODS: Runners, are you okay? Report! POWELL: Did I get you? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Get me? No, you bloody well didn’t get me, or I wouldn’t be standing here, would I? POWELL: Oh, it’s just a little shot, calm down now. AMBER: Runners, what’s going on? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s fine, Amber, it’s fine. It’s just some reject from Downton Abbey trying to fill me with hot lead. I would mind if he wasn’t so rude! EUGENE WOODS: Alright, well, see if he knows anything about what happened. AMBER: And be careful! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, roger that, Abel! POWELL: Oh, talking to base, are you? Abel, is it? Or New Canton? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Abel, obviously. POWELL: Aye, aye, thought as much. Well, sounds like it’s time to be heading in. Come on, now. We’ll put you up for the night at the house, to be safe. Away we go, now. AMBER: You’d better go with him, runners. It doesn’t look like it’ll be safe to try and come home tonight. POWELL: Alright, not too far, now. Stick to the path there. We’ve plenty of traps for the dead in this part of the estate, and I don’t want to waste my time having to cut you down from a net because you went wandering off. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hmm, how very considerate of you to warn us. POWELL: I see that bat you’re carrying there. I take it you’ve been out to the site of that scuffle there. EUGENE: What’s he saying? Amber, does this go any louder? Simon, is he talking about…? Ask him if he saw anything back there. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whoa, calm down. Yeah, that’s where we were. One of our, um, one of our people went missing around there. Um, we were hoping to find some sign of what happened to him. POWELL: Oh aye, that was a real mess. Zoms come right out of the trees, right on top of them. Didn’t have a second’s warning. Wasn’t much they could do but run for it. EUGENE WOODS: He saw it? Simon, what about Jack? What happened to Jack? SIMON LAUCHLAN: What about, um, what about the guy they left behind? POWELL: Oh, he was tough, alright. Went swinging at them with that bat your friend is carrying. Took down seven or eight of the things. Drove them back into my traps so his friends could get away. But then his bat broke, of course. EUGENE WOODS: Oh God. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wait. You just watched? Why didn’t you - POWELL: Watched it? I’m the one who saved him! EUGENE WOODS: What? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Saved him? POWELL: Oh, aye! He’s at the house! Here, you’ll see him in a minute. EUGENE WOODS: I can’t… POWELL: Ho there! We’ve got visitors! BELLA RAMSEY: Oh, what a nice surprise! Jack, Mama, come say hello! POWELL: There, see? Here he comes now, fit as a fiddle. JACK HOLDEN: Ah, Runner Five, I presume… EUGENE WOODS: Put him on! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Jack! Well, I mean… EUGENE WOODS: Put him on now! Put him on, Simon! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh. Eugene’s on for you. JACK HOLDEN: Oh, great! EUGENE WOODS: Pass me over to him right now, Simon! I cannot believe – fades out JACK HOLDEN: Alright, Gene, long time no - ow! Hey, ow, stop stop stop, okay. Wait, you… you thought what? But they had said… wait, hang on… BELLA RAMSEY: Come on then, we’d better leave him to it. Sounds like there were some crossed wires, there. Well, come on inside, and you can get some rest. Any friends of Jack are friends of ours. And there’ll be plenty of time for talking later. Category:Season Two Category:Mission